<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[卡亨]换床单 by JasmineGavin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858596">[卡亨]换床单</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin'>JasmineGavin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗是第一句话,真的很好笑</p><p>我不会粤语所以会粤语的姐妹自己脑补一下语气就好(草啊<br/>是内心戏多得要死的瓜瓜,废话成堆预警<br/>我也不懂他神奇的小脑袋瓜里平常都在想些啥但我真的尽力了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[卡亨]换床单</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“旭熙！！Bella在你床上拉尿啦！！！”</p><p> </p><p>董思成幸灾乐祸的声音响彻宿舍，瘫在客厅沙发上的黄旭熙当时人就懵了，一个鲤鱼打挺翻下沙发冲往房间；Bella唯一的妈妈肖德俊不甘落后，同样以食堂开饭般的速度奔向事故发生现场；黄冠亨和刘扬扬留在原地哈哈大笑，钱锟长太息以掩涕兮哀民生之多艰，只有倒水大师李永钦不为所动，一星半点关注都不乐意施舍，撸猫撸得仿佛无事发生。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>下一刻余音绕梁的变成了黄旭熙的哀嚎，俩忙内笑得更欢了，笑着笑着拍沙发的动作甚至整齐划一了起来，和当年在练习室里发疯那段相比有过之而无不及。大开的房门里隐隐约约能看到肖俊抱起孩子穿梭着溜了出来不让受害者谴责，能看到董思成一边笑一边帮黄旭熙拆被套拆床单，最能看到的还是黄旭熙耷拉着张帅脸，手上拆床的动作做得毫无灵魂，头上仿佛有两只毛茸茸的大耳朵垂下来。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙本来就像大型萨摩耶，受了委屈后看上去更可怜巴巴了。看到后黄冠亨几乎是立刻就止住笑了，徒留刘扬扬还在旁边笑断气，见状澳门人啪一声拍向羊腿:“你有没有同情心啊还笑！”</p><p> </p><p>“同情心？？”笑声戛然而止，小孩吃痛地缩回腿，揉揉发红的大腿根一脸不可置信，“那刚才跟我一起笑的人是谁哦！”</p><p> </p><p>“Winwin啊！”黄冠亨正气凛然。</p><p> </p><p>刘扬扬倒吸一口凉气，险些没把手中的苹果11砸到人脸上。正巧肖俊抱着Bella过来了，一屁股坐在沙发上就开始柔声细语批评孩子说下次不能这样了哦，钱锟翻个白眼说你这么讲她哪里听得懂，刘扬扬迅速凑了过去说没事我还可以英语韩语德语西班牙语和她再讲一次，来肖俊你讲粤语一二三起。</p><p> </p><p>笨蛋父母。黄冠亨摇摇头，起身走去黄旭熙房间想要帮忙。董思成七手八脚地整拆下来的被套，老半天翻不出个完整的正面；黄旭熙逐个嗅床上物什，把沾上了的全部丢到地板。</p><p> </p><p>“哎，Winwin我来弄吧。”秉着人人都爱团宠的心，黄冠亨顺手就接过了董思成手上的那一大块布，“你可以先把地上那些丢去洗衣机。等下我帮旭熙换床单。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好那就拜托你了。”不懂搞的董思成巴不得快溜，他嫌弃地拎起地上那一堆乱七八糟的就往外走，“没事旭熙我去替你教训Bella。”</p><p> </p><p>轮不到你教训，外边有人死死护着崽呢。黄冠亨又想起肖俊那个抱婴儿一样的抱狗姿势，他拎起被套两个角把它甩回正面，而黄旭熙则绕过他走到门口，门咔哒锁上的声音让澳门人有些讶异，他转头，香港人并没有在靠近门口的衣柜那儿拿被单，而是直勾勾看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“……怎么啦旭熙？”黄冠亨把被套拢了拢丢到一旁，走上前凑近黄旭熙。</p><p> </p><p>“我好生气啊。”港仔生气的样子焉巴巴的，果然还是像个大狗狗。黄冠亨笑了，安慰似的虚虚抱了下黄旭熙：“好啦，你跟Bella生什么气嘛，她是狗狗诶。”</p><p> </p><p>接着黄旭熙把他猛地搂进怀里，埋进脖颈后传出来的声音闷闷的：“你让我抱一会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>不是吧，至于这样吗。黄冠亨有些好笑。该不是觉得自己对Bella的教育不到位所以难过了吧，那这点得怪肖俊啊明明是他不教好。他理直气壮地把锅尽数甩到了他心照身上，然后拍拍大狗狗的背又亲亲头发。黄旭熙似乎挺喜欢这样，手臂环绕得更紧了，还一点点带着人往床铺边上挪。等黄冠亨被推坐到床上后澳门人才意识到哪里不太对劲：“喂，旭熙，床还没收拾完诶。”</p><p> </p><p>“不想收了，我很气愤。”</p><p> </p><p>“你气愤那你把我推到床上是要打我泄愤哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是啊。”低沉声线还带着点委屈，黄旭熙呼出的热气喷洒在脖颈敏感的皮肤上，手顺着衣摆摸进去直接环到腰际，“就是生气嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>黄冠亨的心里咯噔了一下：“不是，旭熙，你床单不是要拿去洗吗，如果床垫也弄脏了……”</p><p> </p><p>“那去Winwin哥床上。”</p><p> </p><p>“蛤？这怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>“就一次。”</p><p> </p><p>一次你个头，这不是重点。黄冠亨手肘抵在黄旭熙胸口反抗得生疼，可惜他的小细胳膊放到黄旭熙面前简直不堪一击。港仔轻而易举扒开了硌人的手，揽住对方的腰就把人往董思成床上带。黄冠亨感受到身下董思成蹬得乱七八糟的被子后他慌了，慌得身子都僵硬了，虽然他们的床相互之间随便躺也不是事，但躺归躺你不能在上面做奇怪的事啊！黄旭熙倒是完全不在意，甚至替舍友大度了起来：“没事啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“这又不是你的床！”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙懒得回了，一把扯开被子丢到自己床上，再脱起了自己的衣服。澳门人看出来这家伙是没有住手的打算了，憋了一肚子怨念不知道该怎么表达，只好闷闷不乐也开始脱衣服。好怂啊。他暗骂。好赖也是个咏春世家出来的，为什么我老是这么一副看着像是要被霸王硬上弓了的姿态哦，明明谈个恋爱人人平等的好吗？为了泄愤般，黄冠亨撑起身子先一步啃住了黄旭熙的嘴唇，舌尖生涩地探进去舔了一溜牙床。黄旭熙眼睛一亮，衣服还挂在手臂上就迫不及待扣住了人的后脑勺加深这个吻。和黄冠亨的别扭不同，黄旭熙的吻直接而热情，没一点赌气的成分，是真的开开心心接受了黄冠亨的主动。</p><p> </p><p>要不大家怎么都说Lucas是个开朗乐观的小孩呢。黄冠亨内心叹息，第无数次把自己的主动权又交了回去，然后如愿以偿感受到了逐渐缺氧的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>“唔唔唔……”唇瓣被交缠得湿乎乎的，他哼哼唧唧环住黄旭熙的背，摸着人隆起的肌肉不合时宜地想着这人怎么这么壮，比肖德俊壮多了。</p><p> </p><p>谁叫肖俊和董思成比掰手腕，居然还能把黄旭熙拖下水，滑天下之大稽，旭熙掰手腕怎么可能输给队里任何一个人，昀昀居然把自己类比成和旭熙一样的level真是……</p><p> </p><p>拥有神奇小脑袋瓜的黄冠亨思绪又飘了，直勾勾飞到了九霄云外，连黄旭熙扒他裤子都没什么大的反应。半晌不见他动作的黄旭熙把衣物尽数丢到地上后抬眼看了看，瞧那大眼睛飘忽的，一眼就知道黄冠亨又不知道在想些啥了。被无视了的大型萨摩耶有些不满，一口啃上黄冠亨的锁骨尾。这人穿的衣服领口大多都是大开的，永远都能看见大半好看的锁骨，要么就是半透的，要露不露，叫人遐想连篇。衣品是好啊，但是这个好实在是危险。黄冠亨这才吃痛地回过神来：“你属狗喔！”</p><p> </p><p>“我属得跟你一样啊。”黄旭熙又舔了舔自己刚刚留下的齿痕，看起来颇为满意。</p><p> </p><p>刚才那句话是在表达我的愤慨之情好吗，不是问句啊。语文课代表无言以对。回过神来才发现黄旭熙行动力高得很，把两个人衣服都脱了个精光，炙热的那根和自己的抵在一起磨蹭着，暧昧得要死。啊，这该死的腹肌。黄冠亨感慨着，没忍住又上手摸黄旭熙腹肌了。这人身材怎么就那么好呢，体育生就是不一样，看看整个队，每次拍照片能放心了把上半身衣服全部脱掉的永远只有黄旭熙，其他人要露时外面总得象征性套件外套遮盖一下。还没摸够呢，黄旭熙一把抓住他们俩的挤在一起开始套弄，惊得黄冠亨指尖险些没抠进黄旭熙腹肌里，澳门人卧了一声，没来得及发出槽就赶紧降低音量。要是让外面人听到还得了，他埋怨地瞪了眼恋人，黄旭熙咧开嘴，笑容傻乎乎的，看着实在叫人生不起气。</p><p> </p><p>“放松。”港仔俯下身，耳边响起的低音炮在澳门人心中激起无数个波澜。黄旭熙抹了一把前端，食指就着后穴已经分泌的体液开始在入口浅浅抽插着。黄冠亨发出一声闷哼，抓过董思成的枕头就把自己整个脸埋了进去。思成这家伙是不是因为头发剪短了所以就不洗头啊。他迷迷糊糊地想，其实是什么怪味都没有的，但他现在能闻到的只有空气中快炸开了的荷尔蒙。随着指节的增加黄冠亨声音愈发地忍不住，隔着厚枕头都能听出情欲的喘息让黄旭熙有些把持不住：“你看着我嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“……会被，被听到啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我亲着你就不会被听到了啦。”黄旭熙不由分说扯开了人捂得死死的枕头，露出那张好看的脸。刘海被汗糊得乱七八糟贴在额上，下唇被咬紧后显得有些发白，平日清澈的眼睛里现在朦朦胧胧蒙上一层水雾。这才对嘛。黄旭熙原本在套弄的手伸过来扳住黄冠亨下巴，要他放开那瓣被很狠蹂躏了的嘴唇，完了再自己亲上去，感受对方发出呜咽产生的共振。</p><p> </p><p>老爱欺负人了这家伙。黄冠亨手不满地到处乱摸点火，抚过颊侧划过胸口略过腹肌最后停在分身，刚刚蹭的时候就已经湿漉漉的了，他上下撸动几把，嘴里不甘示弱伸出舌头跟对方的一起搅动。黄旭熙瞪大眼有些惊讶，倒是很顺从地握住了黄冠亨的手跟着一起做。主动好啊，主动自己少受点苦，还更享受点。黄冠亨老早就意识到了这点。反正是跟黄旭熙做，有什么不满的，开心还来不及呢，谁看不出来黄冠亨可喜欢黄旭熙了，也没人看不出来黄旭熙老爱黄冠亨了。两人分开唇瓣，黄旭熙舔了一圈唇边扯出的银丝，轻轻抚上黄冠亨的手示意自己要进去。</p><p> </p><p>“你轻点哦…不然等下我怕我控制不住……”刚刚套弄黄旭熙分身的手上黏糊糊的，想要擦到床上又想起这是董思成的床，黄冠亨不敢下手，只能把手抬到嘴边，猫儿似的舔了舔，“……毕竟你太大了啦。”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙眼睛都直了，刚听完这话就强硬地挤了进去，径直破开狭窄甬道。黄冠亨一声拔高八个度的哀嚎被及时截胡在了黄旭熙喉咙里，生理盐水不争气地往下掉了几滴，黄冠亨满脸的又气又急：“我不是刚刚才…！”</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙不回话，像是发狠了的老虎，打桩似的在黄冠亨体内横冲直撞。黄冠亨嘴里一边发着不成音节的单字，一边脑子里还在想熙哥您这架势该不会待会儿就要我去爬了吧。不过黄冠亨真的挺想逃的，他痛死了，扳住床的边缘想要退开，又被黄旭熙用力束缚在原地。黄旭熙压下来吮他的胸口，又凑到下颚咬他脖子那处薄薄的皮肉，倒真有点肉食动物嗅猎物的感觉。身下欲望被冲撞刺激得胀得难受，黄冠亨的呻吟也如卡了壳的磁带一般要放不放，他颤巍巍地想要抚弄自己，还被黄旭熙抢先一步握住，黄旭熙的手比他大得多，炽热的手掌贴着分身慢慢动着，看起来是没打算给他个痛快了。</p><p> </p><p>“我，我，我要…啊……”黄冠亨握住男朋友的手想要他加快速度，他扬起了脸，面上写满想要高潮的情欲。可惜黄旭熙没依他的，不仅如此，手上的动作甚至中道而止，连带用劲堵住铃口不让人射。</p><p> </p><p>身下的速度倒还是依然故我。</p><p> </p><p>“——我草！”这下没忍住直接骂出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“别弄脏了Winwin哥的床。”</p><p> </p><p>“你！”刚刚不是你说的到思成床上吗！黄冠亨急得眼眶都红了，哆哆嗦嗦伸手想去掰开黄旭熙的手指，他力气哪里是比得过黄旭熙的，更何况还是在这个情况下。这种时候澳门人一急话就说不利索的毛病被展现得淋漓尽致，气音夹杂喘息断断续续，你了半天组织不出一条完整语句，末了他真的受不住了，尾音染着哭腔，指尖求饶般揽上黄旭熙的后颈想把他按下来接吻。</p><p> </p><p>“你松手……”他胡乱亲着恋人的厚唇，讨好似的，甚至自己主动夹紧了黄旭熙的腰，一切只为能让他更顺利掰开黄旭熙死死桎梏不让他射的手。这些举动没用倒也是真的，开朗小孩黄旭熙看到这一系列动作还挺开心，顺水推舟跟着抽插了起来。好家伙，要人亲命啊这是。黄冠亨彻底哭了，旭熙不要不要不要的几声呜咽听起来有董思成打游戏时那味儿，可怜得要死。当然起的是反作用，黄旭熙更卖力了，拍打声和黏腻水声满房间都是，但黄冠亨听不到，脑袋模糊得只能意识到自己在哭在喘在呻吟，声音也不压了面子也不要了，外面的人听就听吧，他现在只想趁早解放。以是他哭声一声比一声大，口齿不清地讨饶着喊旭熙，再被黄旭熙的大手掌一把捂住嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你想被他们听到啊？”难得见黄旭熙慌了神，明明是自己挑起来的事。</p><p> </p><p>黄冠亨不回话，就只是哭，哽咽着眨眨眼，泪珠子争先恐后滑下来没入床单，要多可怜有多可怜。黄旭熙终究还是心软了，手足无措俯下身亲他的眼角，哄孩子一样低低说着别哭别哭。刚松开手黄冠亨就哑着嗓子射了，后穴一阵痉挛，夹得黄旭熙呼吸更粗重了，扣紧黄冠亨的胯骨又开始了新一轮的冲刺。高潮完后的身子哪里经得起这折腾，黄冠亨哭更狠了，声音破碎得不成样子，除了嗯嗯啊啊呜呜呜之外只勉强听得出媚音里混了几声旭熙。快射时黄旭熙总算是良心发现，懂得先拔出来再说，精液一股股射在黄冠亨腿跟，衬得那处皮肉更红了。</p><p> </p><p>“本来还想说射在里面就不会弄脏床……不过无所谓了啦。”黄旭熙挠挠头，看上去居然还该死的有点不好意思。</p><p> </p><p>“蛤？？”</p><p> </p><p>不是啊你还有没有人性啊你？刚刚还以为黄旭熙是良心发现，这么一看良心发现个头。黄冠亨止住哭了，眼睛也翻得快只剩眼白了。你当我的汗都是白流的哦？董思成的床单今天还就非换不可了。他抬手随意抹了把脸，把泪啊汗啊唾液啊乱七八糟的体液全部用力擦到床上。</p><p> </p><p>“Winwin哥，我觉得你的床单最好也换一下吧。”黄旭熙隔着门喊，“说不定Bella脚有踩到上面。”</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，那你帮我换一下吧。”董思成秒回，看来外面教训Bella应该也教训得七七八八了。</p><p> </p><p>“Ok——”又是黄旭熙标准的眯眼露齿笑容，“搞定啦。”</p><p> </p><p>这个笑怎么让人看着那么火大啊。黄冠亨还没缓过劲，半翻着白眼要死不活，两条小细腿有气无力地搭在黄旭熙身侧：“你收拾喔……”</p><p> </p><p>“那肯定是我收拾啊。”黄旭熙干脆利落翻下床，开始一件件捡起他们乱丢在地上的衣物，“你再休息一会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>不要以为说了这话就显得你很体贴人很有男友力了一样，明明就是这一切的罪魁祸首。黄冠亨软着身子，像滩烂泥一样瘫在床上再也不肯动了。一开始还说自己要帮黄旭熙换床单，这下看来他换个屁，说不定还需要黄旭熙帮他换衣服。正想着呢，黄旭熙一个大嗓门啊了一声，后知后觉的，猛地瞪大的大眼睛迅速看了过来。</p><p> </p><p>“那我今晚睡哪里啊？两张床都脏了诶。”黄旭熙瞳孔地震。</p><p> </p><p>“换条床单继续睡啊当然是。”黄冠亨无语了都，“不然你难道还想跟我睡哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚那句话是反问句不是问句啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不懂这个，我考试拿零分家里人都习惯了。”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>其实每次写完瓜瓜的蛤都想加一句<br/>hxx:你哈什么.mp3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>